


Love Hurts

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: After Killing Pearl, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Awful fluff, Fluff, I am not in a writing mood, I just wanted to clear my mind, Jacob got hurt, M/M, Ned - Freeform, Nothing Sexual, This is Bad, and Ned just fixed him up xD, jacob - Freeform, today been an awful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101





	Love Hurts

The assassin landed harshly onto the floor, making the other man jump in a scare, looking towards his open window he had.

"What the fu-" Ned had started off, hearing a groan from the male assassin.

"Ned...god dammit, help me." Jacob breathes out harshly, as he forces himself up, leaning up on the wall, his hand was placed on the side of his stomach, blood was slowly leaking between his fingers and onto the flooring.

The man eyes widen, seeing Jacob state, "Damn it!" Ned yelled out, as he gets off from his seat, placing down his book and cup of tea, walking fast towards the man, "I told you to be careful with this mission. Starricks men has been more rough with you lately." He spoke, as he helped Jacobs assassin coat off, feeling how heavy it was, as he huffs out, setting the coat on a near the small table.

Jacob breathes out heavily, placing his hand back on his bleeding wound, trying to make it stop, biting his lip in pain. As he watches the smaller male get his first aid kit out.

"Heh, I lost count how many times you patched me up by now." Jacob mumbles lightly, a he made his way onto a wooden chair, his own little chair that Ned has found, and uses it for Jacob patch up sessions. Slumping in the chair, as his hand slowly slides off of his wound, losing his sight now.

"Hey...Hey! Keep with me!" Ned makes his way quickly to the assassin, taking off the rest of his top clothing, "Jacob, stay with me, do not fall asleep on me." Ned repeated once more, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

His eyes flutter open, feeling the cold breeze now on his naked top half, "I...I am not. I am wide awake." Jacob mumbles out, as he heard Ned shuffle around in the first aid kit, feeling his hands on his skin now, making Jacob wince once he got near the wound.

"Knife wound?" Ned looks up to him, seeing Jacob eyes half open, nodding lightly at his question. "It did not hit anything major, it went past all the major organs." Ned says, his fingers poking around the wound, finally bringing out his cleaning supplies. Cleaning up the dry blood, and to stop its bleeding. Earning a few grunts from Jacob, feeling the man tense up, gripping onto his pants.

"Ah!" Jacob screams out, as he felt a burning sensation on his wound, must have put on alcohol on it to clean it. Gritting his teeth, knowing what was coming next. "I hate this part." Jacob mumbles out.

Ned pokes the needle with his finger, feeling the prick on the tip of his finger, flinching it away, "Well, next time be careful, and you would not have so many stiches!" Ned yelled out, pulling the thread through the needle hole, as he eyes on Jacob. Setting his hands onto the wound, closing it lightly, earning more grunts from Jacob.

Tightening his eyes, gripping more harshly onto his pants, feeling the prick of the needle of his skin now, yelling out in pain, but Ned just continued. This was normal, Jacob was yell, and Ned would continue without flinching. His felt his fingers go weak on his grip, his eyes slowly closed, "Ned..." Jacob breathes out.

The smaller man had finally stitched up the wound, hearing his name, as he looks up, "Fuck, Jacob no. Stay with me." Quickly wrapping the wound, a bandage going around his stomach, as he quickly stood up, leaning into Jacob, "Frye, stay with me!" Ned snaps his fingers, failing to keep him up, seeing his eyes fully closed. "Dammit." Ned mumbles out, as he leans more into Jacob, setting his head near Jacobs chest, hearing his heartbeat slow, but normal paced. Breathing out in relief. "Now for the fun part..."

Ned grunts out, picking up Jacob from the chair, gritting his teeth, as he sets Jacob arm around his shoulder, trying to hold him up, "God...so heavy." He mumbles out, making his way slowly to his bed, dropping Jacob onto the bed, fixing Jacob to lay correctly on the bed, looking down at the man, painfully asleep. Seeing the man calm, but his body was tense.

Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, leaning down towards the man, brushing his hair away from his hair, seeing his face calm, watching his chest move up and down slowly. "I wish you were more careful." Ned mumbles out, as he slowly lifted his hand up to Jacobs face, about to rest it on his cheek, soon stopping himself, "Stop." speaking to himself, as he lifts himself off the bed, sighing lightly. Walking to the other side of the room, looking down at himself, seeing blood on his suit, "Wish I did not wear my suit...I was going to leave soon." Looking over to Jacob, "Change of plans." Ned mumbles.

Taking off his jacket, feeling it slide off of his arms, as he drops of onto the table, where Jacob coat was, "Need to clean these..." Ned mumbles to himself, as stripping his top half down, to where he was just in his bandage binder he made for himself.

Turning towards the table with the bloody up clothes, folding them up, as he walks to his washing room, turning on the water, feeling the warm water on his hands, placing the clothes into the sink, letting the clothes soak, turning off the water, as he leaves the room, his eyes looking over to the bed, seeing Jacob sitting up on he bed now.

Jacob looks towards Ned, seeing him half dressed, a red blush spread across his face, as he looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jacob managed to say, through his dry throat, clearing his throat, "Thank you for patching me up." Swinging his legs, keeping his eyes away from Ned.

Ned stood there, seeing Jacob trying to get up, as he quickly made his way to the man, stopping him, "You should not get up just yet Jacob, you need to rest a bit longer." Ned mumbles out, forgetting how he was dressed, feeling Jacob warm hands on his skin. Goosebumps ran through his body.

"I never seen you like this." Jacob mumbles out, looking up to Ned, seeing his half naked body, but yet, there was homemade binder around his chest. Seeing his reactions, watching his cheeks turn to a soft red, looking away.

"L-Lay back down, you need to rest. I'll return to my normal clothes soon, just had blood on them. Here, not the best idea, but will help with the pain." Ned mumbles out, bringing out a bottle of alcohol, which was stupid around here, but most people drink, to keep the pain as ease.

"Heh, not so hardboiled are you at home." Jacob says, taking the bottle from his hands, watching Ned move away from him, seeing how his body moved. Springing open the lid, as he takes a few gulps down of the alcohol. Feeling it sting in his mouth. Cringing at the taste.

Ned watched the assassin drink, sighing out, hearing the man grunt out, "Jacob, what the fuck are you doing n-" His words stopped, feeling arms wrapped around his waist, feeling Jacob warm skin on his, turning his head to look at the assassin.

Both stood there in silence, wondering what was their next move, or what was even happening, was Jacob drunk? No, can't, Ned knew that Jacob tolerance was high. "Jacob...?" Ned finally broke the silence.

Jacob was still silent, keeping his arms around the smaller mans waist, slowly resting his head onto his shoulder, staring forward, "I...I am sorry Ned, just..."

Ned soon harshly pushed himself away from Jacob, hearing the man groan out his pain, turning his body, facing the man, "Don't fucking tell me I am one of your...leftovers." Ned gritted his teeth, knowing Jacob had just killed off Pearl, for some reason, the man loved that old women. He knew how men acted whenever they were...dumped. For Jacob case, killed.

Jacob stumbled away, a harsh breath exited his lips, staring into Ned eyes, "N-Ned no, why would I?"

"You suddenly just barge in, like any other time, but this time. This fucking time, you are staying. You usually leave right after I patch you. Yet here you are, wrapping your arms around my waist, getting all close to me, Mr.Frye." Ned said a bit harsh, as Ned noticed a small hurt in Jacob eyes. This was all new, for both of them. Ned was never the one to fall in love, or to even be in love. Jacob was never the one to really settle on one person, he was just a walking one night stand asshole.

Jacob breathes out, as he stares at the man, "You...you should put on a shirt, might get a cold." He finally said, changing the topic, seeing Ned eyes widen lightly, forgetting his state, hearing the man breath out harshly, his eyes trails away from Ned, "I'm sorry Ned, I just...no, you are not a leftover." He manages to say, he can feel the alcohol hit his lips, not drunk, just a cloudy mind.

Ned eyes the assassin, as walking up to him, as he looks up to him, having a height different with the man, seeing Jacob head looks down. "Ne-?" Jacob stopped in his track, as a loud smack was heard, and echoed in his home.

Groaning out lightly, moving his jaw lightly, feeling a sharp sting on his right cheek, slowly lifting his hand up, as he nods, "I deserved that." Jacob mumbles out, as he places a finger on his cheek, feeling it burn, as he looks down to Ned, seeing a fury in his eyes, soon calmness in his eyes, watching the man stand on his toes now, "Ne-?" Jacob was about to speak once more, his words stopped in his tracks, feeling a pair of soft lips on his.

"Love hurts." Ned mumbles out on Jacob lips, as he placed his heels back on the ground, looking away, as silence filled the room once more.

Jacob lightly smiles, as he scoffs lightly, "Mostly when you are wounded." Jacob says, his hands showing off his bandaged wound, earning a light chuckle from the smaller man. "Again, not so hardboiled at home, are we?" Jacob says once more, lifting his hand up, setting his finger under Ned chin, lifting his head up to face Jacob.

"Jacob, we should not, we are work partners, nothing more, nothing less." Ned said, in a flat tone, as Jacob shoulders moves, "Not hurt to try." Jacob said lightly, leaning down to the small man, setting his lips onto Neds. Feeling his soft lips on his, feeling Ned returning the kiss.

Smiling under the kiss, Jacob leans down, meeting his small height, feeling Ned arms wrapped around Jacobs neck, to keep himself from falling over onto the floor.   
Licking his lips lightly, asking for entrance, but Ned denied it, keeping his lips closed. Looking at the smaller man, seeing his eyes closed, his body was calm, he needed to keep Ned calm, not knowing how either of them will react.

Grabbing Ned by the waist, as he lifts him up off the floor, feeling Ned legs wrapped around his body, with Jacob lightly flinched at a small hint of pain, but kept it hidden, not wanting to stop this small moment they were having.

Moving towards the bed, as he sets his knee down onto the bed, slowly setting Ned onto the bed, with him on top of him, lips parted, and heavy breathes filled the air.

"Jacob...no, I-I can't. Look at me. I am a failure at being a man, and this is not going to help." Ned mumbles out, as Jacob face turned depressed, soon smiling lightly.

"I understand." Jacob says, as he slides off of Ned, laying by his side, "Maybe just lie down, just like this, get use of it." Jacob says, "I-" He searched for his words, "Ned, I love you, and I want you to feel okay." Jacob says, as he turns his head towards Ned, watching the man turn his body, curling up on the bed, curling against Jacob.

Nodding lightly, as he smiles, hearing Jacob, "Frye, I sadly love you too." Ned mumbles out, feeling Jacob arm wrap around him, bringing him closer to him, in a small cuddle for the both of them. Kissing his head gently, as he breathes out lightly, closing his eyes.

"I am falling asleep in this bed, and you are not gonna make me get up." Jacob says, earning a stifle laugh from Ned, "Fine by me..." Ned replies, as the room was filled with silence.


End file.
